The present disclosure relates to content presentation. Content can be provided to client computing devices in electronic form in various formats. A user of the client computing device can terminate the presentation of the content prematurely at a point prior to the end of the content. The transmission of content to a client device, which is eventually not presented by the client computing device, can waste bandwidth and client computing resources.